Six Paths Sage Mode
The is a heightened state of Sage Mode, which drastically empowers the user's abilities to a far greater extent by combining the Six Paths Sage Chakra and the chakra of all nine tailed beasts. Appearance While using this power, Naruto's Sage Mode appears similar to its Nine-Tails chakra-enhanced variant. When donning his new chakra cloak, the chakra forms into a light-coloured coat with a dark-coloured "bodysuit" underneath that covers his torso, reaches down his arms to the knuckles, and down his legs, stopping just above his gold-yellow sandals. It also has a light coloured circle where his seal was placed, as well as gold-yellow magatama markings around his collar. The coat has the typical markings of the Six Paths Sage Technique; a Rinnegan above nine magatama, on its back. Unlike his Nine-Tails Chakra Mode and Tailed Beast Mode cloak, Naruto's eyes are yellow as opposed to orange or red, and there is no orange pigmentation around his eyes that a normal Sage Mode would entail. In addition, his skin does not glow like his previous transformations.Naruto volume 70 cover Abilities With the power given to him by Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, Naruto is bestowed the innate ability to instinctively grasp the nature of chakra and comprehend all universal things.Fourth Databook In this state, Naruto can utilise Yin–Yang Release to rekindle Might Guy's extinguishing chakra after the latter had used the Eight Gates Released Formation, as well as restore Kakashi's original left eye after Madara Uchiha stole his Sharingan. Naruto's physical parameters were also bolstered to the point where he could overwhelm Madara in his Ten-Tails jinchūriki form, forcing him to absorb the entirety of the Ten-Tails' tree form.Naruto chapter 673, page 2 He also becomes immune to the effects of Truth-Seeking Balls. Using this power also increases his sensory capabilities to the highest level, matching that of the Ten-Tails' jinchūriki.Fourth Databook Naruto can extend the capabilities of this form by further drawing on the chakra of the nine tailed beasts, causing him to don a chakra cloak which is noticeably more powerful than the Nine-Tails Chakra Mode. In this state, Naruto is able to manifest the Truth-Seeking Balls, wielding of them as Six Paths Rods, platforms or even passing them to his clones to gain an upper hand and even use it as speeding projectiles.Naruto chapter 673, page 18 His speed is immensely increased to a point where he can evade Kaguya's Yomotsu Hirasaka, and outright blitz her while catching her completely off-guard.Naruto chapter 673, page 2''Naruto'' chapter 683, page 2''Naruto'' chapter 687, page 16 Like his previous forms, Naruto can create powerful chakra arms and gains the ability to fly for greater manoeuvrability during battle.Naruto chapter 680 His durability is also increased to the point where he could take on Sasuke's Six Paths-enhanced Chidori without suffering damage.Naruto chapter 695, page 3-4 Naruto can also use his Tailed Beast Mode chakra replica of Kurama and even increase its size and power to rival Sasuke's Rinnegan-enhanced Perfect Susanoo.Naruto chapter 695, page 5 His clones are capable of collecting massive amounts of natural energy and dispersing it to him. He has also shown the ability to combine three Kurama chakra shrouds into a stronger battle avatar with three heads and six arms.Naruto chapter 696, page 15 In this state, he can merge natural energy with two of his strongest techniques to counter Sasuke's most powerful lightning-nature attack.Naruto chapter 697, page 1 Trivia * In the digital manga chapters colourized by Shueisha's production team, Naruto's skin while using his Six Paths Sage Mode was coloured glowing yellow and his eyes had orange irides, like his Nine-Tails Chakra Mode and Tailed Beast Mode. Later illustrations coloured by Kishimoto instead depict the mode with his original skin colour and yellow irides in his eyes. The colouration was corrected in subsequent digitally colourized chapters. References